Two Thousand Ninety-Nine
by Spanyol Entahlah
Summary: Juubi telah musnah, sementara Hyakubi akan bangkit. Kekalahan Kaguya hanya awal dari kehancuran dunia. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke? Mereka pergi kesuatu tempat! /"Dasar loli-loli keparat!"/"Souka, sayang banget yah.. Aku udah gak cinta lagi sama kamu.."/"Kochiyose Edo Tensei!"/"2099"/ Bad summary, gomennasai kalo ancur. (Maybe : 17 )


Two Thousand Ninety-Nine by Ifikafa Meika-chan.  
>Rated : TM (Maybe 17+).  
>Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden Masashi Kishimoto.<br>Pair : ? (Ezt Emboh Enggakeroh).  
>Genre : Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Gore, Ecchi, Harem?<p>

.

.

Summary : Juubi telah musnah, sementara Hyakubi akan bangkit. Kekalahan Kaguya hanya awal dari kehancuran dunia. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke? Mereka pergi kesuatu tempat! /"Dasar loli-loli keparat!"/"Souka, sayang banget yah.. Aku udah gak cinta lagi sama kamu.."/"Kochiyose Edo Tensei!"/"2099"/ Bad summary, gomennasai kalo ancur..

.

.

85 Tahun kemudian, Tokyo.

"Kuso, jadi semua laporan ini tidak bisa dijurnal kembali? Modal saham perusahaan kita mulai anjlok sejak tahun kemarin!" Ucap Furutsu Ichigo dengan nada jutek, dia adalah salah satu cewek cerdas dengan tingkatan IQ 200. Tidak salah jika keluarga Hyuuga mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak.

"Ahahaha.. Perusahaan ini bangkrut kan ulah dari ibumu yang selalu keluar malam mencari laki-laki untuk dijadikan mangsa-"  
>Sahut Ayah Ichigo, (Hyuuga Subaru). Subaru sendiri adalah anak terakhir dari Hyuuga Neji yang sudah lama mati.<p>

"Tou-san- dia bukan ibu yang ideal, entah setan apa yang merasukinya, sehingga ibu terus-menerus menggugurkan kandungan dari hasil keluar malamnya .. Aku tak sudi  
>menganggapnya seorang ibu, Ayah" Balas Ichigo lalu keluar ruangan. Sang ayah hanya menunduk sebal, Ichigo memang<br>putrinya. Walaupun bukan anak  
>kandungnya, tapi Subaru sangat<br>menyayangi Ichigo lebih dari yang lain.

"Ichigo ... Walaupun dia begitu, dia tetaplah ibumu satu-satunya,"  
>Subaru pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menatap keluar jendela. Aura dingin sedingin es pun mulai menyelimuti jendela kaca, tanda bahwa musim dingin telah tiba.<p>

"Yare-yare.. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju,"

.

.

Diatas Menara Tokyo.

Angin pun berhembus sangat kencang, dan cuaca mulai begitu dingin. Tak terasa kini salju mulai menuruni Bumi.  
>Apa itu salju?<br>Apa itu putih bersih?  
>Batin seorang pemuda berjubah serba hitam, sesekali dia melamun disana. Perasaannya begitu aneh, belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.<p>

Perasaan ini lebih buruk daripada saat berjuang dalam perang dunia Shinobi. Hatinya pun bergemuruh. Firasatnya tidak enak. Entah kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi padanya, yang jelas sekarang ini dia hanya bisa duduk termenung saja. Dan juga Sharingannya mengamati beberapa bulir-bulir salju yang turun.

"Nee.. Master? Apa anda baik-baik saja berdiam diri disana yayo? Cuaca mulai dingin yayo, lebih baik anda kembali ke markas yayo," Ujar gadis kecil dengan gaya imutnya, ia pun berlari ke arah sang Master dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
>Gadis itu menggeliat manja,<p>

"Hn, Panggil aku Sasuke saja, Apa kau mengerti?! Mimi-chan?"

Sang Master yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu pun langsung menepis dan melempar tubuh gadis kecil itu ke udara. Namun gadis itu hanya cemberut sebal, wajahnya memerah sehingga memunculkan beberapa perasaan (Ingin membunuh) pada orang yang telah melemparnya.

"Ugh! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa mencuri ciumanmu, Master-sama.." Balas Mimi-chan sambil melayang-layang diudara. Mata violetnya pun mulai menerawang jauh. Hanya 1 titik yang ia lihat disana.

"Hmmp, heh.. Sepertinya dia sangat enak yayo," Ujar Mimi-chan lalu terjun kebawah, Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengikutinya.

"Choto matte! Woi! Mimi-chan!"

Sasuke tak peduli dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulitnya, Namun gadis itu terlihat mengabaikan Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya.

"Ck! Sial! Dia mulai tidak waras lagi!" Bingung Sasuke seketika, ia pun segera mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

Bumm! Duaar!

Ledakan pun mulai terjadi di sekitar area bawah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke masih belum bisa memastikannya. Yang ia lihat hanya sesosok gadis kecil dengan Sword versi A+ ditangannya. Mata violetnya begitu cerah, wajahnya juga sangat imut. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung berhenti seketika.

"Mi-mimi-chan?"

Panggil Sasuke pada gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri 6 meter didepannya. Dan gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tajam, lalu kemudian memalingkan matanya ke arah mayat tanpa kepala tak jauh disana.

"Etto, ano, lihat itu, darahnya tidak enak yayo, jadi kubunuh saja yayo.. Aku sempat memotong kepalanya yayo," Ucap Mimi-chan tersenyum bangga, pipinya pun memerah seketika.

"Hn" Balas singkat Sasuke.

Setelahnya Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan terus mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu,

"Darahnya sangat amis, apa semua manusia darahnya seperti itu yayo? Argh! Aku butuh tablet darah yayo, nee Master-sama. Ayo kita kembali ke markas sekarang yayo!" Kata Mimi-chan sambil memasukkan pedangnya, lalu berjalan centil menuju Sasuke sambil mengedipkan mata.

Namun sang Uchiha itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Mau tak mau ia harus menuruti kemauan gadis berusia 9 tahun itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo pergi"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Tokyo.

Udara pagi masih terlalu dingin, sehingga kebanyakan warga yang enggan keluar untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Namun sangat berbeda dengan orang yang satu ini.

Dia laki-laki, bemarga Uzumaki, berambut pirang dan bermata shappier. Ia memakai jaket yang bewarna orange, celana abu-abu dan tas ransel yang bewarna hitam. Sepatunya pun telah ia ikat rapi, dan dasi yang ia kenakan pun sedikit dilonggarnya.

Keren? Yah, memang sangat keren. Dia pemegang gitaris dan juga ketua Tim Basket. Padahal dia baru saja masuk sekolah selama 1 hari. Tapi sudah digilai oleh seluruh siswi disekolahnya. Dan juga sempat dicuri fotonya. Namun dia sangatlah bodoh dalam semua mata pelajaran kecuali sejarah.

.

"O-Ohayo? Hito-kun," Sapa seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat, gadis itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya. Tak heran jika mereka saling mengenal.

"Ohayo mo, Ichigo" Balas Naruto yang masih pada kegiatannya.

"Hehe, untung saja aku lewat sini, jadi bisa berangkat sekolah bersama ya,"

"Humm, oh iya, aku lupa tidak bawa bekal. Nee, padahal kan udah aku siapkan dimeja!" Lanjut Ichigo cemberut, sebal? Tentu saja. Walaupun ia terkenal sangat cerdas disekolahnya. Namun lupa tetap saja lupa.

Tapi Naruto kelihatannya sangat cuek pada Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Nee, Hito-kun. Nanti kan ada ujian Sejarah, jangan lupa noleh ke aku ya. Aku akan berikan jawaban secara gratis.. Ok?" Lanjut Ichigo kemudian pergi ke arah Toko untuk membeli beberapa roti, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan tak peduli.

'Sejarah ya? Aku saja datang dari masa lalu, tentu saja aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah' Batin Naruto cuek, Ia pun terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan gerbang Sakurami High School.

SMA ini terbilang cukup elit, kebanyakan murid yang dididik disini berperingkat tinggi dan juga kaya.

'Misi baru saja dimulai, ttebayo..'

.

.

Ditempat lain, Konoha. 85 Tahun yang lalu.

"Apa Nona Tsunade berniat mengubah masa depan?! Mereka berdua hanya anak-anak!" Bentak Shizune sambil menggebrak meja kantor Tsunade. Wajahnya pun kian memerah karna marah. Kunoichi itu tak terima.

"Hmm, Shizune. Kau masih belum mengerti juga ya? Misi tetaplah misi, jika mereka berdua mati.. Itu tidak mungkin, mereka sudah dewasa. Apalagi musuh utama masih belum bergerak. Aku masih tak tau apa rencana Kaguya dan Madara selanjutnya, aku hanya percaya pada mereka" Balas Tsunade panjang lebar, Hokage itu hanya dapat menopang dagu sesaat. Setelahnya ia pun meneguk lagi segelas sake yang baru saja ia beli kemarin.

"Tapi Naruto masih belum berkembang.." Sahut Shizune yang mulai menciut, ia pun sedikit takut pada Tsunade yang terus melototinya.

"Aku percaya Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil dalam misi ini," ...

.

.

Tokyo, kota ini begitu indah dan damai, begitu sangat istimewa tanpanya ada rasa sakit. Kota seperti inilah yang Naruto harapkan jika ia berada di Konoha. Selalu tampak ceria dan menyenangkan, dan juga bisa merasakan apa itu ikatan sebuah keluarga.

Naruto memang tinggal sendiri di Konoha, namun sekarang berbeda. Naruto saat ini tak sendiri, dan juga tak kesepian lagi. Berkat gadis itu, yah.. Gadis itu.. Gadis itu sangat sempurna dimata Naruto, Namun sayang Naruto tidak punya perasaan cinta ataupun sayang padanya,

Sekarang ini, gadis itu hanya bisa duduk menunggu kedatangan Naruto dikelas. Dia sangat dermawan, tidak suka pada kaca dan takut dengan yang namanya darah. Parasnya sangat manis. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat kebelakang dengan hiasan rambut kelinci. Suaranya sangat imut, sehingga ia dijuluki "Queen", dan juga masuk daftar 10 TOP cewek tercantik disekolahnya.

"Ugh, Hito-kun lama sekali," ia sendiri juga terkadang sedikit kecewa karna Naruto sering terlambat datang,

"Hmm, Ohayo mina!" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari balik pintu kelasnya, seketika itu juga, seluruh siswi dikelasnya pun berteriak histeris. Terlihat sangat tergila-gila pada penampilan Naruto saat ini, .

"Kyaaaaa! Hi-Hito-kun!"

"Nee, kerennya!"

"Lihatlah aku! Kyaaaaa!"

Dan bla bla bla,  
>Setelahnya Naruto pun menuju bangku milik gadis itu, kemudian menyapanya secara langsung.<p>

"Hehehe, Ohayo, Eikoo-san.. Gomennasai kalo aku datang terlambat lagi ttebayo,"

Sejenak pipi gadis itu pun bagaikan kepiting rebus. Blushing? Tentu saja blushing, Cewek mana yang tidak blushing jika didepannya ada cowok sekeren Naruto? . . .

"O-O-Ohayo mo, Hi-Hito-kun" Balas Eikoo malu-malu, ia pun sedikit canggung. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto terlalu dekat.

"Kenapa Eikoo? Sakit ya?"

Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya, ia malah menyentuh bagian terlarang milik gadis itu. Namun tak disangka-sangka, Ichigo melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada temannya pun merasa kesal.

"BAKA! SUDAH MENINGGALKANKU DI TOKO! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL TAK BERGUNA!? DASAR CABUL!" Amarah Ichigo pun memuncak, sehingga Ichigo rela membanting Naruto ke tembok dengan keras.

Ia tak peduli dengan Naruto yang kesakitan. Naruto memang pantas diberi hukuman.

"I-Ittai! I-Ichigo! Sakit ttebayo," Celoteh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya, pipinya juga sedikit membiru. Terkadang Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa gadis yang bernama Ichigo ini adalah reinkarnasi dari Haruno Sakura.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI! DASAR CABUL!" Balas Ichigo sambil melempar sepatu tepat dimuka Naruto, alhasil benjolan pun semakin membesar. Yah, Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang mesum.

"Yare-yare.." Guman lirih Eikoo yang masih ditempatnya, wajahnya masih merah. Lalu ia pun melihat Naruto yang setengah sekarat di kelas sambil menahan tawa.  
>Yah, itu karena Naruto sekarat dalam keadaan yang tidak elit. Kepala dibawah, sementara kakinya diatas.<p>

.

.

"Master-sama?"  
>"Nande, Mimi-chan?" Balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kusanaginya.<p>

"Tablet darah tadi kurang memuaskan yayo, apa aku boleh mencicipi darahmu yayo?"

Mata Mimi-chan pun kian menajam, ia siap bertempur untuk apa saja yang ia inginkan. Tapi terlihat sangat tidak wajar karna usianya masih 9 tahun, tapi gadis kecil ini bukanlah manusia yang normal. Entah kenapa? Sasuke sendiri tak tau asal-usul gadis yang baru saja jadi patnernya itu.

"Hn. Kau boleh mencicipinya, setelah aku menyelesaikan misiku dulu" Jawab Sasuke lalu melompati atap-atap perumahan warga, ia tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hee? Misi? Misi yang seperti apa yayo?! Hey! Master-sama..!"

Sejujurnya Sasuke lumayan cerdik dalam hal rahasia, namun untuk Mimi-chan, gadis itu dapat pengecualian. Sehingga Sasuke pun menceritakan semua hal tentang misi ini pada gadis itu. Dan gadis itu pun tersenyum manis, entah itu senyum tulus? Atau bahkan senyum iblis?

Hanya gadis itu yang tau.

.

.

Konohagakure,

"Tsunade-sama! Ini gawat! Bijuu dalam diri Sakura terus saja mengamuk!" Lapor Shizune sambil menyerahkan surat pemberitahuan pada atasannya.

Tsunade yang membacanya pun melotot seketika, ia hampir tak percaya.

"Larikan Sakura ke Myobokuzan! Sekarang!"

"Ha'ii!"

.

.

To be continue ...

A/N : Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga, sekalian habis UTS yang menyakitkan otak saya. Akhirnya fic ini sukses juga aku publish yayo! :D arigato!  
>Nee, silakan Krisar sesuka kalian ya :) ...<br>Sampai jumpa chapter depan..!

Keterangan Tokoh :

- Itoshii Hito, nama samaran Naruto saat ini, murid baru di Sakurami High School, Gitaris, Ketua Tim Basket Ball.  
>- Furutsu Ichigo, cewek kelas X Sakurami High School. Umur 15 tahun.<br>- Fukami Eikoo, teman sebangku Ichigo. Umur 15 tahun.  
>- Mimi Kazari, gadis kecil 9 tahun, sangat berbahaya. Pembunuh bayaran.<br>- Hyuuga Subaru, kepala keluarga Hyuuga, ayah angkat Ichigo, anak terakhir Hyuuga Neji.

Next Chapter?

...


End file.
